


Хоп-лэй-лэй

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Хоп-лэй-лэй

Тот, кто шагнул за рубеж,  
Может вернуться однажды.  
Песня иных сердец  
Может начаться дважды.  
Главное — верь и надейся,  
Хоп-лэй-лэй, Лэй-лэй.  
Как вьется нить, песня вейся,  
Хоп-лэй-лэй. Лэй-лэй.  
Ты заблудился один,  
Там где темно и страшно,  
В силу иных причин  
Бросил бороться отважно.  
Главное — верь и надейся,  
Хоп-лэй-лэй. Лэй-лэй.  
Как вьется нить, песня вейся,  
Хоп-лэй-лэй. Лэй-лэй.  
Слушай, не забывай,  
Ты не один на свете,  
Веры не оставляй,  
За тобою примчится ветер.  
Главное — верь и надейся,  
Хоп-лэй-лэй. Лэй-лэй.  
Как вьется нить, песня вейся,  
Хоп-лэй-лэй. Лэй-лэй.  
Ты оставлять боишься  
Отраженье одно,  
И признаваться тщишься   
Единственной родной.  
Главное — верь и надейся,  
Хоп-лэй-лэй. Лэй-лэй.  
Как вьется нить, песня вейся,  
Хоп-лэй-лэй. Лэй-лэй...


End file.
